I Know What You Did Last Summer
by memeleon
Summary: This story is a crossover between the DBZ world and the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. The only close thing that i get from the DBZ world is Trunks, and maybe a few other things later on in it. Well hope you like and plz REVIEW! Thank you and enjo
1. Default Chapter

I Know What You Did Last Summer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep. *Groan* I'm so tired, said Courtney. Maybe you shouldn't had been with Trunks all night, said Sam. Aaaaaahh!! Sam what are you doing in my room!? I just came to borrow a skirt. A skirt, you could have woke me up. I didn't want to bother you. Awww, man my head hurts. I told you not to drink all those drinks with Trunks last night. I was drunk. Yeah, Miss goody two shoes, was drunk as a dog. What happened, asked Courtney? I'll tell you later, by the way don't you have a class today? Yeah, what its 1:30 already, I'm late!  
  
*Classroom*  
  
You're late Miss Johnson, said Mr. Jackson. I'm sorry I kind of over slept today. A honor student, should not be late for class. I'm sorry, sir, but it's the last day of school and maybe this honor student should be late for once. So is that your excuse? Well yeah, I guess. Class does anybody agree with Miss Johnson today? I do sir, I think that Miss Johnson should had been late today, said Trunks. Mr. Brief, I know that Miss Johnson is your buddy, but you don't have to take up for her. Well sir, I do this time, cause part of the reason of her oversleeping is because of me. Ooooooo, what was you and Courtney doing, for her to be late for class, said a boy. Wellll, if you want to know so bad. Trunks, you wouldn't! *ding dong* Courtney Johnson report to library, said the announcer on the intercom. Well got to go, bye.   
  
Trunks better not tell them about nothing that happened, but I don't remember nothing that happened. I wonder who wants me in the library. Whoa! Trunks! Why you in so big of a hurry, asked Trunks? To see who wants me in the library. Don't nobody want you, I talked to Bra telepathically and she got you out of Mr. Jackson class, so you want get embarrassed. Thanks, wait a minute why am I thanking you, you was about to tell them what happened, that was embarrassing enough! *brrrrrrrrng* (A.N. If you didn't know where we was at, we all go to Southern University) I got to go, said Courtney. Where are you going, schools out, its summer time! I'm going home and just relax! Can I come! Come here Trunks. *pow* No you can't come, said Courtney as she kicked Trunks between his legs!  
  
*Back in the dorm*   
  
Hey, you're back already, asked Sam? Yeah, when I got there class was almost over, and Mr. Jackson was questioning me, asking me why I was late and then Trunks almost straight up embarrassed me in front of everybody. So you just had a bad day. Yeah, Trunks was going to tell the whole class about what happened last night. You can't get mad you don't even remember what happened last night, said Sam. Yes I can get mad, I should have the right to know what happened to me, if something bad did happened, I might lose my reputation. Well everybody who went to the Sigma Party know what happened. What happened, asked Courtney?  
  
(A.N. Okay, I know this is not no where near how the movie went but it will, when we get to part where they win the tickets to go to the Bahamas, the flashback scene that is coming up next is gonna be kind of taken from the movie Drumline, I love that movie, then after that, the rest will be coming out of my crazy, imaginative mind, but anyway on with the story ^_^!!!)  
  
*Flashback of the Sigma Party*  
  
Everybody was in shock when you walked in the room with Trunks, said Sam. Trunks, I don't even get along with Trunks. You did last night. Well anyway, everybody was in shock to see the top honor student dancing all wild, and especially with Trunks, knowing that he got mostly every girl here as his on little toy. So I called you over cause we was about to do a step off. You came over and started to step, Trunks was looking at you all funny, like he was hungry or something. After the step off you went over by Trunks and watched the boys do their step off, so Trunks put his arm around your waist, and you turned to him and started kissing, in front of everybody, after that you and Trunks left. I don't know where ya'll went, but if you wanna know you should go ask Trunks. I did all that? Yeah, you did do all that, usually when we ask you to step off you wouldn't come, but you did this time, I think you just wanted to impress Trunks for once. If I did that, ewww I shouldn't had kicked him between his legs today. You kicked him, why did you do that? He was acting like a pervert. He's a boy that's how he suppose to act.   
  
*The next day*  
  
Whassup, Baton Rouge! This is DJ New Orleans, holding it down, on the top 20 countdown on MAX 94.1, and we're also giving away 4 tickets away to one lucky person who goes to Southern University, so hit us up at 504-9876!   
  
Courtney, what was that number again, asked Sam? I know you are not going to try to win those tickets. Yeah, I am gonna win, anyway what's the number? 504-9876. Oooooo, its ringing! Hello, is this DJ New Orleans! Whassup, what's your name! My...name is Samantha! Okay Samantha, if you get this question right you win the tickets to the Bahamas, you have 10 seconds, to answer, are you ready! Yeah, I'm ready! Okay, who sings the song Roll Out? 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8, Roll Out, I know that song. 7, 6, 5, 4, Its Ludacris, said Courtney. Okay, umm Ludacris, is it Ludacris! Is that your final answer? Yeah! Samantha, you....won! I won! Yay! I'm bad! What is your favorite radio station! MAX 94.1!!!   
  
Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to the Bahamas! Lets see who should I take, okay one for me, my man, my momma, my brother. Pleease take me, I'm your best friend! Girl you know I'm gonna take you, but you gotta find somebody else to go with you. I don't have nobody to come with me. Why don't you ask Trunks. Why would I wanna ask him, I can't stand him. Ask him and then maybe you can ask him about what happened, said Sam. Oh well, I guess I'll ask him to come, do you know where he will be at? I think he's at the dock where he works at. I'll be back later. Bye.  
  
*The docks*   
  
Trunks! Hey Baby Girl, said Trunks. Don't call me that, said Courtney. You didn't mind me calling you that at the party. Well anyway, I want to know would you like to come to the Bahamas with Sam, Brad, and me? The Bahamas, how did she get tickets anyway? Sam won the Bahamas getaway, off of the radio. That's cool, I'll be glad to go, under his breath maybe I can get you to like me. Trunks what did you just say? I said I'll be glad. No, no not that you said something else after that. I said that maybe I can get you to like me more. Will see, what will happen, I got some questions for you anyway. Oh yeah, we leave tomorrow at 8:00 meet us here, bye, said Courtney as she ran back to her car. She is so gorgeous, Trunks said as he waved bye to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Bahamas here we come!  
  
Hey booby, said Sam! *Yuck* Their so lovey dovey all the time, said Courtney. Hey Baby, said Brad! Whassup Baby Girl, said Trunks! Will you quit calling me that, I'm going to let you know now, don't try nothing with me, don't call me baby girl, don't touch me or nothing like that, I wouldn't had asked you to come if I didn't have any question to ask you. Okay, bab! Uh, uh, uh, uh. Okay, Courtney, I won't flirt with you. Here's the boat, said Brad!  
  
*On the boat*  
  
*Groan* Oh, I feel so bad, Brad said while he was throwing up. Its okay baby, will be on the island pretty soon Sam said while rubbing his back. Where are you going asked Sam? I'm going to the other side of the boat, I'm feel sick just watching him throw up like that, said Courtney.  
  
As she walked over to the front of the boat and stared at the water, Trunks grabbed her around her waist. Huh, Trunks remember what I told you. I know but I just can't help it, you lead a man on to doing something like that. Can I ask you something, said Courtney. Sure anything, if you want me to take my arms from around you I'll do that. No, its not that, you can keep your arms there, its just I wanna know what happened at the Sigma Party, that's all. To himself she actually let me keep my arms around her. Trunks, Trunks, are you listening? Yeah, you wanna know what happened, nothing bad happened if that is what you're thinking, all that happened is somebody had spiked your drink.....I tried to tell you but you drunk it anyway, after I had told you not too. I kissed you didn't it? How did you know? Sam told me, I was kind of shock to know I did that to you. Well yeah, you did kiss me, I think it was the drink that was making you act all wild and out of control. I guess so....but I'm not drunk now and I'm letting you keep your arms around me....usually I would had punched you or something. Yeah, when you kicked me yesterday it really hurt! I'm sorry, you forgive don't you. Yeah, I forgive you babygirl. Haha, I'm actually starting to like that name. They both just stood there in each other arms laughing. Awww, that's so cute, said Sam. Why are we spying on them, asked Brad? Just to make sure they get together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Bahamas  
  
(A.N. Okay now it is going to be like the movie now, that's if I can remember how it went, I just might have to go rent it, but anyway on with story)  
  
"Wow, its even more beautiful in person than it is on tv", said Courtney!" Yeah it is, said Trunks. Whoa, what's up dudes, said this short, fat, dude with dredlocks. Umm hi, said Sam. Hi ladies, my name is Andre (A.N. Forgot that dude name) how about we go up to my room and *smack*. Bitch get the fuck away from, Sam screamed! Man, you didn't had to do that, said Andre! Well dudes, if you want some weed, holla at me. Who would want some weed from him, beside all the weed is rolled up in his head, said Brad. Everybody laughed.  
  
*The Island Resort*  
  
Welcome to the Island Resort, said a tall, dull looking woman from around the counter. Hi, said the group. Okay, so like do you have a reservation, oh yeah and my name is Gladys? Yeah, we have one under Samantha Bryant (A.N. That is your last name right? Oh yeah, and I wanna thank you for helping me out on my other story!) Okay here are your keys and Darryl with show ya'll to your rooms.  
  
So you guys, have the honeymoon suite, said Darryl. Yeah, we do but we're not married or nothing, said Sam I wasn't talking about that, I was going to tell you that back in 1965 a couple commit suicide in room 345. Well me and my boo got room 346, said Brad. I won't let no ghost get this girl, said Trunks. Ahem, I can take care of myself, said Courtney. Well enjoy your stay here, said Darryl.  
  
*Room 345*  
  
This sure is a big room, said Trunks. It's the honeymoon suite, what did you expect. I'm tired I think I'll go take a nap, said Courtney. Can I join you? No you can't, you're sleeping on the couch! Aw, I thought we had something going.....on the boat early. Nope, like you said that I lead a man, I lead you to tell me what happened. So you used me? If that's what you want to call it. But. But nothing you're sleeping on the couch, I would have to be desperate to let you sleep in the same bed with me.*Squeak, Squeak* Their at it again, said Courtney. That's how we should be, said Trunks. See that's a reason why you're sleeping on the couch.  
  
*Room 346*  
  
This bed is really bouncy, said Sam. Why don't we go to the pool, said Brad. Yeah, we should so I can show off my new bathing suit. (A.N. I think that's how it went) Yeah, so I can just rip it off, said Brad. Maybe and maybe not, said Sam. We should go invite Courtney and Trunks. Aw man, I thought we was gonna have a little free time, said Brad. Well you guess wrong. *Sam gets up and goes across the hall* *Knocks on the door* Come in, said Trunks. *Sam open the door* "Where's Courtney," asked Sam? "She's in the bedroom unpacking, he said while pointing to the bedroom". Hey, said Sam. Hi, what brought you over here, asked Courtney? Oh, I came over to see if you and Trunks wanted to come over to pool with me and Brad. Sure, I wouldn't mind coming. Great, I'll go tell Trunks, said Sam. *sighs, and says to herself why does Trunks always have to come* Because you two needs to hookup, said Sam. *startled* Huh, how did you know, what I was thinking, asked Courtney? I read your mind, that's all, said Sam. Didn't nobody tell you to come barging all in my head! My bad, I'm sorry, said Sam. *Both of them walks back up in the living room* Trunks, do you wanna come to the pool with me, Brad, and Courtney, asked Sam? Sure, sounds like fun, I finally gets to see Courtney's other side, said Trunks. *SMACKS* You stupid pervert! I HATE you, screamed Courtney as she walked back into bedroom. (A.N. Okay, okay, I know this is not how the movie went, I'm just mixing it up with my mind) Um, bye Trunks, bye Courtney meet us down at the pool, okay, said Sam. *She stood for awhile, waiting for a answer, she glanced at Trunks he had a mad but sad impression on his face and glanced to the bedroom and there wasn't a sound coming from out of there* I guess I'll go now, said Sam as she headed to the door. Sam, said Trunks. Yes, said Sam? I'll meet you and Brad at the pool. Okay, bye, she said as she closed the door.  
  
Wonder what will happen next? Will Trunks and Courtney ever get together? Well we won't know. Well I'll know, if I let it happen. In chapter 4 the killings will begin! Hahahaha, man I'm weird, but anyway hope you like the story so far. 


End file.
